The Master's Love
by Sakuraangel1327
Summary: She had been caught and was to be sold at the slave auctions. That didn't mean she had to go down quietly, even if two lords bought her and are trying to teach her the meaning of slave-master relationships. NaruSakuSasu, only two pairings. Darkish sex fic
1. Prologue

**Here's a new story guys. I have quite a few on my mind that i need to write down. There will also be another coming out soon called 'The Slave's Love' and it will swapped around with Naruto and Sasuke being the slaves, but it will be a totally different storyline not to worry. XD Hope you enjoy.**

**NaruSakuSasu btw. XD**

**The Master's Love**

**Prologue**

I was never meant to be caught. I was always meant to be free. Living life like I'm supposed to. My mother was not meant to die. My father was not meant to sell me off to the slave traders. I was not meant to be an object sold to men to be their 'slave'.

And yet here I am, in shackles, slowly walking towards a stage to be shown off for men to bet on me like some sort of common whore.

Well, if they thought I was going to go down without a fight they had another thing coming. I may be only 16 years of age and am kinda short in statue, but I am one tough bitch. I have more muscles than any female I have met, but considering I have only met a few that's not saying much, and have won fights that I have been in with the boys in my village… in my _old_ home. I am no sissy girl.

Even though people call me an exotic beauty, I can kick their asses. I win arm wrestles with anyone who asks, and considering my reputation I am not someone to mess with. I leave deep impressions with my punches and my kicks can make a hundred pound man fall to the ground and leave a crater.

Ok now I sound like I am advertising myself. That's just great. Well anyway, back to the stage. So far, I am still behind the curtain, waiting for my name to be called. The fat, smelly slave trader next to me, holding the chain that was connected to my shackles. Well if he thought I was going to let him pull my out there he had another things coming.

And there goes my name, I guess its time for the show. I hope those bastards out there are ready for Haruno Sakura, cause I for one, will not let **anyone** own me!


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

As soon as I felt the tug on the chain I kicked out with all my might and allowed myself a smirk when I heard the scream of pain from the fatass man who was currently yanking me to the stage. I heard shouts of anger from the people around me, probably other slave drivers, but I just yanked on my chain and swung it in a wide arch around me, knowing I hit at least some of the people coming close to me if their yelps of pain meant anything. The chain was heavy so I knew I couldn't keep it up for much longer. With a puff of air I threw myself at the slave driver who had had my chain and snapped the keys for my cuffs from his belt and ran for the stage while unlocking it, thinking I could get out the other side. I only made it a few steps of my freedom before someone grabbed my ankle and I landed painfully on the wooden planks of the stage. I saw stars behind my eyes before I was yanked to my feet and practically thrown out on the stage. My scantily clothed body landed heavily on the ground, and as my breath escaped me I knew I was done for. I had had my chance at freedom and now I was going to be sold off to a fat horny disgusting man probably, forever doomed to be his fucktoy. I nearly threw up at where my thoughts were taking me. I, Sakura Haruno, did NOT give up that easily. I still had time before my auction, probably 10 seconds alas, but I could use that to show these disgusting freaks in the crowd that I was not easily tamed.

As I got to my feet I heard the auctioneer give off a description as to sell me with. I scoffed at his words;

"This lovely exotic beauty was found in great shape just near the border. She's one of a kind ladies and gentlemen, whether you want someone to keep you comfort or a maid she sure is nice to look at!"

I nearly hurled at his words as I swept the crowd through short pink strands of hair, making sure they could all see my eyes as I glared at them heatedly.

"She has a great body; firm behind, very busty, flawless skin, and practically a virgin. And look at that hair."

Ok, I changed my mind. I want to glare at _that_ guy instead. What the hell is with his description? It sounds like a fucking porn beginning.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my slave driver coming towards me with a whip, trying to make the crowd see I was submissive. Well if he thought he was going to land a hit he had another thing coming.

As soon as he pulled his hand back I used whatever skills I had learnt back in my village to fight and flipped backwards gracefully. It never occurred to me then that it might actually make the people in the crowd more willing to buy me, I only thought of pissing off the slave driver. He had actually stuck his fingers in me to check if I was a virgin for Christ's sake! I don't think I will ever _ever_ get that dirty feeling off me, not to mention groping me and degrading me by making me wear an ever more revealing slave 'uniform' than the others just because he liked looking at me. Eugh, it barely even covered the essentials, not to mention all the waxing and grooming I had to go through. It was only with threats to the other slaves that I actually sat still enough for them to wax my underarms, arms, legs, back, stomach, face and my freaking vagina, seriously that hurt like a bitch! And they didn't even finish it, they left like this little trail of pink hair down the middle. And then they bloody washed my face and hair raw as well as cutting most of it off. Jeez, stupid superficial women!

I was pulled from my thoughts as I dodged his attempts at hitting me when I was pulled into something hard. The whip stopped inches from my face as I saw a man step into my field of view as I was pulled tighter against whatever was behind me. The man that I could see had gripped the whip as it came down to me. He had blonde spiky hair, was at least a head and a half taller than me and was extremely good looking and muscular. I couldn't help but drool slightly at him.

I looked at the slave driver with a smirk on my face as he spluttered and dropped to a bow. Wow, he must be some rich punk, yay for him. It was only when the thing I was leaning on started to move and a deep sexy voice, that caressed me without me wanting it to like velvet, from above me said, "We'll buy her,"

I gaped like a fish out of water as the person behind me gripped my arm as he made his way in front of me. I saw dark hair sticking up slightly and smouldering dark bottomless eyes before my control snapped. I whipped my leg into a roundhouse kick with a scream of 'what!'. I just didn't expect him to grab my foot tightly as he slowly turned to me with a heated gaze as his eyes travelled down my body, first to my scantily clad heaving bosom and then down to where my legs were currently open, leaving me with no underwear. He licked his lips as his eyes went back to mine. My own emerald eyes sparked and a blush covered my face unconsciously as I ripped my leg free of his hold with a sharp tug. Surprise covered his face for only a moment before he smirked at me lewdly and then turned to face his partner.

"Shell do just fine I believe Naruto," I shivered involuntary as his voice caressed me again and then seeing the blonde's blue eyes that made me feel all hot and bothered at once as well as another emotion I could not describe. They were beautiful and sparkled with laughter it seemed.

"30 million yen then," he said and his deep husky voice sent another shudder down my back, barely noticing as the nameless dark haired pale one gripped my hip and threw me half over his shoulder. His hand on my ass, whether to keep the thing you could barely call a skirt down to keep my modest or to cop a feel I didn't know, I just smacked my fists down on his back as hard as I could screaming like a banshee as he took me away from the stage and into one of the rooms meant for slaves to be viewed before purchase.

He threw me down on the disgusting double bed that was the only furniture in the room, god knows what had already happened on the bed and the last time it was washed. I scurried back as both the men, who I guessed were around my age, if a few years older, stalked towards me while the slave driver stayed in the background licking his lips, obviously expecting a show. I hissed at him before turning my attention back to the men only a foot away from me.

"So Master Sasuke, what do you think of her?" I heard the raspy voice from the slave driver and couldn't help the disgusted shudder than shook my body as I remember him touching me. Obviously my motion did not go unnoticed as the next thing I know, the one deemed 'Sasuke' turned from me and spoke abruptly to the driver.

"Is she a virgin?" I squeaked at his question and snuck a look up to see the blonde one smile at me. I couldn't help the tug at my own mouth before I glared and hissed at him too. His smile faltered a bit before he half turned from me as well.

Here was my chance! With a quick scutter I jumped from the bed and made for the door, knowing I could ram the slave driver before making my escape. I hardly took a few steps before a tanned arm wrapped around me and threw me back on the bed with a body trapping me with my stomach to the bed. I shrieked at having my plan fail, but quickly shut my mouth as some of the sheet went inside. I nearly gagged at the intrusion, not knowing what was on it.

"Very close to. Probably only used once," the driver finally answered the dark haired man's question as I tried to escape the blonde's hold.

"And how do you know this?" I saw 'Sasuke's' eyes flash and realised what was about to happen, but didn't know why.

"Well, I – I had to, It – It's my job!" I felt no pity for the fat man as he tried to explain the fact that he had touched their slave (or who they thought was going to be their slave).

"Get the **fuck** out," I heard the man snarl and even me, practically fearless Sakura felt a stab of fear at his cold tone. The slave driver practically scurried out before sticking his head back in to squeak out,

"Th – The money?" With another snarl the man threw a wad of cash at him, and it was almost comical as it hit him dead on in the centre of the forehead, if not for the position I was in. Still thrashing around trying to get lose from the man on top of me.

I stilled as he muttered in my ear, "I'd stop thrashing if I were you _slave,_ unless you want me to make you thrash for real." I knew what he implied even without the slight touch to my womanhood. My eyes widened, but I stopped my movements. Moments later he got off me and flipped me over trapping my wrists. I glared up at him with disgust even though he was quite the looker with his faint scars on his face making him look like he had whiskers and his tanned skin with those beautiful deep blue eyes.

"Count your blessings it was us that bought you and not some sadistic fat ugly disgusting man that would rape you over and over." He snarled at me aggressively which made my glare disappear from my face as I knew he spoke of a true enough scenario.

"Hmmm… I think its time we checked out our slave, don't you think Naruto?" A deep masculine voice from my right told me I had forgotten the other one, Sasuke. His expression made my heart stab in fear, even when heat went rushing to my loins.

My body seemed to be paralysed as he walked towards me, communicating a glance with the blonde above me and with synchronised movements they each ripped a piece of the 'clothing' off me.

What would have made me scream and kick out usually, made me blush and try to cover myself up as they took in my body, obviously liking what they saw as breathing seemed to become hard for the blonde as he shifted his weight from leg to leg. Sasuke just stared at me, raking my body with his gaze before staring at me in the eye with half-lidded eyes as if he were drunk off my body. The blush became darker as I felt my head and neck heat up. I knew I had a great body, I was born with it. My womanly features were, let's say, well endowed for someone my age, or for someone at all.

It seemed like hours later, but could only be a few minutes if that, before one of them spoke; "I guess we better check out if that fat ugly man was telling the truth, eh teme?" The blonde said in his voice as he pushed my wrists harder into the bed as he made room for Sasuke to reach across and –

"Aghn!" I gasped at the intrusion in my womanhood as I felt a finger enter me and go as far in as it could. I thrashed in discomfort, as yes indeed I had only had sex once before so I was still pretty much a virgin. I wriggled my hips, trying to get away, but only ended up pushing him in deeper. I stilled my movements as breathing became hard to do and my blush ceased to leave my face. I heard chuckles above me and could only guess it was the one called Naruto.

"Hmmm, seems like he spoke the truth. She is unbelievably tight… and tastes delicious," my eyes snapped to him barely believing what he said as I watched him suck his finger. I couldn't believe him!

And why wasn't I trying to get away? Why was I rubbing my legs together to get friction as the heat built up in between my thighs? I could even smell my arousal as I panted, my chests heaving catching the gaze of both the men.

The one above me sighed dejectedly and pulled off me bringing me with him. He chucked me under his arm and walked out the room. With me still naked mind you! The nerve!

I was still so embarrassed by my actions I hardly put up a fight as he took me into another room. I got my bearings as the blonde one put me down but kept a firm hold on my arm. With a gasp of shock I realised we were in the marking and check-up tent. With a shove I tried to pull away from the man holding me only to get a smack on the ass from the other one. I tried to kick out my leg again, only for him to grab it again and pull me so we groin to groin. I gasped as I felt his arousal as I once again blushed deep rouge. I tried to pull away only for him to pull me out of the blonde's grip so I was flush against him and then pulled me up so I couldn't touch the ground, confirming my suspicions of him being a little taller than the blonde, maybe half an inch taller. He then placed me into a chair, and chained my legs and arms down so my legs were spread and then gazed down at me with sultry expressions on their faces. I gulped in horror, hardly noticing that we at least had privacy behind a curtain, before I awaited what was next to happen.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Legs spread, arms chained; I can't say I have ever felt so degraded as I did right then. They looked like vultures, circling their prey; me. Pulling on the restraints was a waste of energy, I knew, but still I pulled until I felt like my wrists were about to break. The blonde one had to physically still me, because the only thing I knew right then was that I would rather be anywhere but there right then. I knew what they had planned for me wasn't going to be comfortable for me at all.

'_I was right'_, I thought to myself as I watched a man with silver gravity defying hair walked from behind the curtain into our little… area. In his hand he held a needle… the ones I've seen in tattoo parlours, like the one that was used to print the tattoo of the kanji love, Ai, on my mid-back in red. Just a small one, but meant a whole deal to me.

My eyes wide, I began doubling my struggling efforts as I realised what came next; the Master's tattoos are imprinted onto the Slave's wrists. As I had two Master's, it would hurt twice as much, having t soothe two wrists instead of one. I once saw a Slave in the street with her Master's' tattoos all up her arms, 10 at least. Though she looked like she didn't mind in the least that she had that many Master's, if her demeanour said anything; flirting with everyone she saw.

I wasn't like that, I didn't want to be marked this way, or at all. I was nobody's slave, and I would make sure they knew that!

With renewed vigour I clenched and unclenched my fists, feeling the steel surrounding my wrists begin to give.

Even as a child I have always had inhuman strength, from my mother's side. And now was as good a time as ever to put that strength to use. My muscles tensing and relaxing, I knew would have caught the attention of the people around me, but what I didn't expect was two arms to come down on each wrist, keeping them still as I felt a needle begin burning my left wrist making me cry out even as I felt a numbing sensation begin to spread throughout my body. With wide eyes I realised that the pinch I had felt only seconds before was the doctor pushing some sort of clear liquid into my system through a needle which was making my entire system numb. A memory surfaced in my mind as I noticed I could feel the needles tattooing ink into my skin but felt no pain, only the pressure. The memory was of me a few years ago listening in on some of the rich folks in the village, they were talking about a numbing drug that cost quite a whole deal for slave masters, if they were ever compassionate enough to numb the pain of their slaves' receiving the tattoo imprint.

I would never have thought that these two men to either side of me would ever care enough for me, a random stranger they bought at a slave auction, to pay that much to numb my pain. To say I felt nothing would be a lie, but I just couldn't put a name to what I was feeling.

-

-

-

All too soon, I felt some sort of material wrap around my body and felt the pressure on my stomach as someone lifted me over their shoulder again. The numbing sensation still hadn't disappeared, and it seemed to have adverse effects on the consciousness of the patient as I felt myself slipping in and out of sleep. Awake one minute, seeing myself being lifted into a limo, and asleep the next. Only waking up for moments later when I was placed onto a bed that I figured had to be soft, only I couldn't feel it through the numbing sensation that was slowly leaving my system.

With only slight awareness I heard movement around me, before everything went silent, a door clicking somewhere in my subconscious hearing before I felt the darkness pull me under and this time, I didn't wake up until hours later when the dawn of the next day was only just peeking over the horizon.

-

-

-

I awoke warm and refreshed, like I hadn't slept that soundly for a very long time, and yeah, I probably hadn't truthfully, what with all the hiding from the slave traders. Which reminded me… where was I?

Looking around I noticed I was in a dark bedroom, lying in a bed that I noticed was indeed very soft and comfortable, like I was sleeping cocooned in warmth. Spotting a door I slipped as quietly as I could out of the bed and made my way to it. Stretching out a hand I was inches away from the doorknob before I noticed the tattoo on my wrist. An orange swirl… The Uzumaki swirl.

Lifting up my other wrist to eyelevel I noticed with a sinking heart that another tattoo adorned my opposite wrist. The Uchiha fan, black, red, blue and white.

Fan-fucking-tastic, I was officially marked. I was a slave. Realisation hit me like a ton of bricks and I leaned against the wall next to the door and slipped to the ground, and for the first time in a long time I let myself cry.

-

**Well another chapter is done and dusted. Slightly all over the place I think, but I would love some reviews anyway. XD**


End file.
